hannahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet's History and Personality
During the reign of William III & Mary II in 1692 the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was signed, separating the lives of the magical and the muggles. The reign of the muggle royal family over the magical population of Britain - and later the United Kindgom - was largely undisturbed; both British societies observed the same monarch until the pure-blooded of the magical society began demanding detachment. From what started as being general discontent grew into violent actions with a magical civil war approaching over the horizon. In a stroke of luck that avoided turmoil, the ruling King George III had a magical daughter hidden from the muggle society. This daughter, Princess Charlotte, was quickly installed as the monarch of the magical society of Britain - an act which finally separated the two. The arrangement worked out perfectly for both societies; whilst both monarchies were separate, the two worked closely to ensure similar values were shared and upheld. When the muggle monarchy changed their house name to Windsor, the magical monarchy followed suit. Everything was harmonious until the ascension of King Henry II. A monarch who wanted to devolve the power of the Ministry itself, Henry became tyrannous early on in his reign. Turmoil that threatened to overthrow the monarchy rose again, saved only by the forced abdication of Henry and the replacement by his eldest daughter, Victoria. Proving to be the saving grace of House Windsor, Queen Victoria remedied her father's mistakes. She appealed to all crowds of magical life; advocating for no discrimination for species, being proud enough of her pure-blooded heritage to satisfy those who cared whilst remaining completely relatable for all. Her reign, still going strong, has remained among the most harmonious and popular since the magical monarchy's establishment. Vivianne was the third born child of Queen Victoria, and the most rebellious one at that. She proved to be even at the young age of eleven, refusing to go to Hogwarts and instead attending Beauxbatons. Her rebellious side stuck with her through her years in school and after graduating as well, tending to always be found partying or some other outgoing sort of thing. She had quite the amount of scandels. When it came to people's views on her, it was either you loved Vivianne or hated her. Not much of an in between. Henry was a news reporter who often would run into Vivianne coincidentally, having small conversations and such each time they came face to face. It had been Vivianne who finally asked him out, in which a romance would blossom from it and they would eventually marry. The reporter was, in fact, part of a pure-blood family with good lineage, so he was very much welcomed into the family. They would go on to have five kids coming in the order of Octavius, Sophia, Estelle, Alisa, and finally Juliet. At a young age, Juliet was always a bit mischievous. She was either an annoying little pest in your face when you didn't want her to be or no where in site and scaring the crap out her nannies or whoever else was supposed to keep an eye on here. Depends, but either way (and even if she refused to admit it), it was a good way of attention. A bit of an attention seeker, though, it was often there be a royal and all. Being the youngest, she's always looked up to her older siblings and cousins to learn and often made choices or actions based of thinking what they would do. Not so much Alisa, though, admittedly. She wasn't the most rebellious royal (or as much as her mother, at least) but it's clear she wasn't as perfect behaving as a few other royals. The young royal's first magical incident occurred at the very young and early age of six, helping in her little need of attention. She was hiding from her nanny, but the woman was smart and knew Juliet enough that she was close to finding her. She would of if Juliet's magic hadn't casted a disillusionist charm or such on her, scaring the poor nanny sick. Juliet was gone for more than an a hour before finally reappearing and getting quite the scolding. At first, Juliet had wanted to go to school in Beauxbatons similar to her mother, but ultimately Hogwarts was the best fit. She wanted to be close to her family anyway. So Hogwarts is where she went and where she was sorted into ----. At first, it was difficult for the princess to fit in with the school and deal with the big change... but was quick to deal and learn to love the place. Though, she's still quite the mischief maker and can often be found be scolded at by a teacher for one reason or another. ----